Legend of the past, Legends of the future
by lolotjeh
Summary: Dragons are a world wide legend. Some say the dragons where just mere legends and other say they excisted en still exist. Dragons in the modern time that have come out of hiding while being protected by generation after generation by the Haddock family what is still unknown to the world
1. School trip

Dragons are a world wide legend. Some say the dragons where just mere legends and other say they excisted en still excist.

But one thing is sure if they really excist they are hiding somewhere on this earth. And that is the case they where indeed hiding very well in the rain forest of South-America.

The first dragon was found and killed because they deemed it dangerous. Soon more came out of it's hiding place and people started to get scared of them and began to hunt them down to kill them of.

Soon the dragons decided they had enough and started to attack the people who came close to protect them self and there young in the nest.

This is only just a beginning of this story about legends that has become a true fact.

* * *

"Today the dragons have killed five people with a fast blast of fire turning the victims in to ashes." Sounded the news reader on the TV on the morning news of 7:30.

"Again those dragons are getting annoying by killing people again and again" Says Danny as he ate his breakfast. "That's what they get killing the dragons and I already told you those animals are going to fight back one day if they don't stop hunting" Says Melaney with a frown on her face.

"Why would I forget that mom since we know that already from the beginning from the first one that appeared and was shot down" Says Danny with a sigh as he put his dish in the sink.

"Wel dragons where known as peacefull creachers Danny don't forget that ever" Says Melaney as she gave her son a glass of milk and his school lunch.

Danny accepted the glass and his school lunch as he gulped the milk down than he put his lunch in his school bag. "Danny don't forget what I said to you about the dragons" Says his mother "I know mom but don't you make it sound like the dragons are like fire breathing dogs?" Says Danny.

"Kind of like that all you have to do is show them that you won't hurt them. But still you have to becarefull if you do that" She says.

"Thanks for your advise mom but I have to go or else I will be late for the school trip" Says Danny as he gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and dashed out of the house grabbed his bike and raced to school.

* * *

Soon Danny arrived at school and put his bike with other bikes and locked it with a metal chain.

"Hey Danny have you seen the news this morning?" Greated a teen who aproached Danny. "I've seen it those dragons killed more people who where stupit to hunt them down again" Answers Danny.

"How come your so calm about it those dragons are dangerous" He says as he stepped back. "What it's the truth after all, What would you do if I attack you" Shot Danny

"Well I would defend my self... Now I get it how do you know that" He says as he started to grinn. "My mom told me not to attack them all I have to do is show them that I won't harm them" Answers Danny.

"If you manage to tame one the world will go crazy if you do that" Answers the the teen.  
The two noticed the famous school bullies over heard there conversation "Hey did you hear that matt? They want to train a dragon, Do you know what I think?" Says the leader smirking.

"No I don't know what you think Mike but all I can say is that this is the most stupit and impossible thing I've ever heard" Answers Matt and follows Mike.

"Shit Problems are always coming our way when those two are around" Mutters Danny hard enough for his friend to hear. "Well look at the time we are running late for the gathering for the school trip!" Says Danny's companion as he grabbed Danny an dashed away as fast as possible they ran to the school buss where everyone else was gathering where also the teachers are waiting for the students to arrive.

"Dave and Danny your the last ones to arrive now we're complete we can step in and go" Says the teacher as he wrote something on some paper as the students took there place in the buss.

"Look at those two who where chasing after us" Says Dave snickering as Danny looked at the bullies who where looking disappointed that didn't have a chance to get them at all.

After everyone is settled down the buss took of.

* * *

As they arrived at the destiny the teacher stood in the front of the buss and started to speak.

"Oke everyone listen very well what I have to say" Announced the teacher out loud and waited a moment until he has the full attention of everyone before he began to speak again.

"As you see we arrived at the forest we are staying for today's event, everyone gets paper and a pencil for today's project. You have the whole day to think of something out there in the woods and deliver it at the end of the day and the best project will get a full week holidays" Says the teacher as everyone started to get excited and began to chatter.

"Oke everyone you may go but don't wander to far and don't pass the bridge and mountains for your own safety out here there are almost no people here and return as the goes down!" Says the teacher as he left the buss as the students excited left also.

"That's awesome if we get the highest score we get a whole week free and that means no home work no teachers and no Matt and Mike and also we can hang around when we want" Says Dave excited.

"Well if we get the best score together of the whole class then we would have to think of something great for this project" Answers Danny with a sigh as he and Dave entered the woods and started to wander around.

As they walked past a fallen tree something started to growl at them Danny looked at what growled at them and saw a black dragon and it looked at them in fear with bared teeth. "Shit what's a dragon doing here" Mutters Dave.

"Stay calm and step for a bit to show him we mean no harm to him" Says Danny as he put a arm on Dave's chest and pushed him back while watching the dragon as it stopped to growling and looked at them with somewhat curious yet confused eyes at them.

"It worked how did you know that" Says Dave as he sees that the big black dragon looked back at them. "Don't know he seems to be more afraid than we are so I decided to give it more room and step beck to show him we don't mean harm and it worked well but we still need to be careful" Answers Danny as he relaxed more and so did the dragon.

"Let's sit down here for a moment to get his curiosity the best of him and let him decide if he wants to trust us or not he can also leave if he wants to." Answers Danny as he grinned and sat down as the dragon already started to get more curious than he already is.

Dave noticed this and decided to sit next Danny who grabbed his lunch and picked a sandwich and started to eat at this the dragon decided to come closer to them and started to sniff at Danny's sandwich making Danny laugh a bit.

"I see your more curious than you let on" Smiled Danny as he offered the sandwich at the dragon who blinked for a moment before he gently took the sandwich in his mouth and ate it. After he gulped it down he nudged Danny happy.

"Hahaha oke oke I see you like it huh but sorry but I have to eat to and I have enough for my self with me" Says Danny as he scratched the dragon under his chin and the animal began to purr like a giant cat.

"Wow this is awesome he's really tame as if he's used to humans" Says Dave excited as he watched the nudging dragon. "Well there is one way to find out" Says Danny as he grinned like crazy.

A moment later Danny chased after the dragon who seemed to laugh at him. Dave laughed at the two while staying where he was and soon the dragon decided he had enough of playing chase and stopped in front of Danny who bumped onto him.

"Hey what's wrong!" Complained Danny as he walked next to the dragon who started to warble making it sound like he was laughing at him out loud.

"Well since you standing still you will have to pay by giving me a ride on your back" Says Danny as the dragon dropped his head as it was saying "oh come on" Danny laughed at his reaction "Don't worry I'm not heavy at all and it will be fun" He says as he patted the dragon.

"Hey Danny since it looks like he likes you and you like him why don't you name him" Says Dave with a wide grin on his face. "Good idea Dave, Do you know a good name that fits him?" Says Danny as the dragon looked at them quite excited at this.

"Erm I think Toothless because he has retractable teeth" Says Dave "What? retractable teeth well I think it's a fitting name for him. What do you think of the name Toothless" Says Danny as the dragon warbled happy in agreement and finished with a slimy lick on the face.

"Toothless would you give us a ride?" Asked Danny as he wiped of the dragon slime.  
Toothless laid down as Danny sat on his back "Come on Dave this will be fun!" Says Danny as he sees Dave grabbed there stuff and sat down behind Danny.

"If we get in trouble it's your fault" Says Dave with a sigh. "Oke were ready toothless" Says Danny as he patted the head of the dragon who spread his wings and shot in the air with a steady balance above the trees they glided trough the air with a gentle speed.

Danny and Dave looked down to the ground seeing students stare at the dragon above them who where also pointing at the dragon while shouting "GO DOWN DRAGON!" by some people until one of them noticed Danny and Dave on the back of the dragon.

"HEY LOOK THAT ARE DANNY AND DAVE ON THAT DRAGON!" Shouted one of them. "Shit they saw us Toothless can you speed up for a moment?" Says Dave. The dragon warbled at that.

Toothless shook his head at that as if he didn't want to listen to him at al. "Go higher they've seen us I don't want any trouble today" Says Danny as Toothless goes higher and disappeared in the clouds.

* * *

A half hour later they landed near the parking lot where the buss stood where students telling the teachers they have seen a dragon and that they saw Danny and Dave on the dragon but disappeared in the clouds.

"Shit what do we do now?" Asked Dave as he sees the students complaining. "Don't know but for now I'm not going to the buss for now but you can go to see what's wrong I can't leave Toothless alone at this moment." Answers Danny as he scratched Toothless.

"Are you sure you can come along if you want Toothless can wait for a moment" Says Dave. "No can't do that you never know what will happen to him or us at this moment there can be hunters on there way now and kill Toothless and that's something I don't want to happen." Says Danny serious.

"You've got a point at that what if they already saw us?" Asked Dave. "Go away from the dragon now it's a dangerous beast!" Shouted a voice from behind a three as Toothless started to growling at them.

"Dangerous? No he's not and if that was the case we would be dead already" Says Danny as he put's a hand on the black dragon that growled at the hunter.

"Hey what's happening over there?" Asked on of the teachers who heard the hunter shout and the dragon growl. "Sir stay there we don't want you be in danger because there are already two in danger at the moment." Says the hunter.

"Toothless calm down they won't do anything to you while I'm here" Says Danny and Toothless calmed down at that and the weapon was raised and the dragon started to growl again.

"Put the weapon down and there won't happen anything bad" Says Danny out loud "Dave I want you go to them while I stay with him don't worry I have a plan" Says Danny as he turned to his friend.

Dave nodded and walked to the group of new comers as the teacher looked him over for any injuries. "He's...unharmed there is nothing to find" Says the teacher.

"He's lucky compared to the other people who where killed by this dragon this morning" Says the hunter serious as Dave's eyes widen at that.

"Kid step away from that beast he's very dangerous or els I have to shoot him down" Warned the hunter turning to Danny who stood next to the so called dangerous black dragon.

"No I won't leave him and I won't allow you to kill this dragon because he doesn't deserve to be treated like this" Says Danny as he sees more students appear behind the teacher who's starting to panic.

"Okè then you don't leave me no other choice after all" Says the hunter and raised his rifle and started to point at them. "No I won't allow that." Says Danny and jumped on the back of the dragon to everyone's surprise.

"Toothless up in the clouds to the west!" Directed Danny to the dragon who shot in the air with Danny on his back and disappeared in the clouds above.

"This is unbelievable that boy is riding the dragon with out problems." Says the hunter in awe. "Cool how did he that" Says one of the other students who saw Danny fly away on the dragon. "I've filmed that and is already on Facebook uploaded" Says the other student.

"He's in trouble that's for sure" Says an other one. "This is not cool or awesome but very dangerous and don't do that ever do you hear me?" Says the hunter who's scolding the teens.

"Who are you?" Says an student. "He's a hunter who's hunting on Toothless and said that this dragon is the one who killed the five hunters this morning" Says Dave as he sighed.

Everyone looked at Dave who isn't worried about his best friend. "Your crazy now I see why you hang out with Danny Hiccup Haddock who is more crazier than everyone else" Says a popular girl who saw everything happen.

"Yes I'm crazy enough to trust my best friend who's making sure that the dragon is safe from the hunters here" Shot Dave back.

"I can't believe this first you stand next to the dragon as if it's nothing and now your not worried because you think that your best friend will be fine after all this I will contact your parents about this and also his" Says the teacher who grabbed a whistle and blowed on it as a sign for every student to return to the buss.

"They went to the west from here out and are hiding in the clouds at the moment" They heard the hunter say. "Your welcome sir" He says and put his phone away.

"I've informed the army about this matter the kid will we safe soon" Says the hunter as he walked to the teacher. "That's good to hear. Thank you" Says the teacher as he watched the other students come out of the woods one by one.

* * *

Meanwhile are Danny and toothless in the clouds. "Toothless go below just below the clouds so I can see where we have to go by now" Says Danny as the dragon did what Danny asked him.

"Oke go take a turn to the north-west and fly back in the clouds I hear something coming our way" Says Danny to the dragon who hid back in the clouds and flied a bit slower as that something shot just under them. "Looks like I'm right after all that hunter called the army in for help this is going to be harder than expected after all" Says Danny.

Again a plain shot by at hight speed than another one. "Toothless stay in the clouds at this speed until they don't come by again or hear them anymore" Says Danny.

Danny scratched the dragons neck a bit who purred a bit at that.

* * *

"What you can't find the beast? That beast has a kid on his back do better your best! They informed us they went to the west not to North-west!" Shouted the commander through the transmitter.

"Understood sir we turn to the west from that point they left" Answered the pilot

* * *

Half hour later Danny and Toothless where still hiding in the clouds and waited a bit more to be safe from the army.

"Toothless a little bit more flying before we go resting for a bit" Says Danny as he patted the dragon on his head who needed to rest for a bit.

"Oke bud go down to the ground but stay high enough that nobody can't shoot us down" Says Danny as the dragon did what he asked and lowered to the ground but didn't land and was high enough not to be shot down by local hunters and to low for the helicopter to fly.

"Good boy now turn to the left by the next building then fly straight to the woods than before right" Instructed Danny the dragon who sped up bit more flying trough the city's sky's.

Soon they heard people shout in panic and kids running after them to follow to see where they land and soon news company's started to follow them who already noticed Danny on top of the dragon.

* * *

"This is live on TV we are following a dragon with a rider on his back and is flying to high for the hunters to shoot them down and to low for the helicopters to come close to them" Says the reporter.

"Oh my looks like he took my advise after all" Says Danny's mother with a proud smile on her face.

"We have a clear view of the rider right now and looks like he's still a kid about the age of fourteen years" Says the reporter as the camera zoomed in on Danny who noticed the camera and waved with a big smile on his face.

As at that moment the door bell ringed and melaney answered the door only to be greeted by two police agents standing at the door. "Can I help you with something?" Asked melaney.

"Miss Haddock, We where informed that your son has been taken by a dangerous dragon" Says one of the agents. "I already know I saw it on the TV" Says Melaney.

"Look at that the dragon is here with the kid flying this way" Says an agent who looked out in the surroundings for any weird things to happen.

Melaney saw that the dragon wanted to rest but still couldn't rest until they left them alone. "Don't worry about this miss we will handle this and we will bring your son back in safety" Says the agent as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at the dragon.

"Don't point that gun at my son or that dragon" Says melaney shocked in fear that her son might get hurt.

"Danny go to the cove in the back yard!" Shouted Melaney to her son who waved thankfully at his mother. "Miss do you really know what your doing?" Asked the agent surprised.

"I know what I'm doing and I ask you friendly to leave my son and the dragon alone until the things are settled down" Says Melaney with a stern voice.

"Oke but we will keep an close eye on that dragon" Says a agent and grabbed the other agent who wanted to protest with him to the police car.

Melaney closed the door and grabbed some meat and a bucket of water for the dragon wen went to the back yard.

* * *

"Oke bud you can land down there in that cove my mother will come as soon as possible with something for you to regain your energy" Says Danny to the dragon who happily dove to the cove and landed with a trip over his own feet and al four his legs sprawled long out on the ground while Danny still sat on the dragon.

"Well your not the only one who's tired of this bud well at least we can rest for now" Says Danny as he scratched Toothless. "Danny are you alright?" Asked a voice well known to him.

"I'm fine mom but this guy is pretty tired from flying all the way here" Answered Danny with a sigh. "Well you got here safe after all" Says his mother with a smile as she approached the two.

Toothless noticed Melaney coming close and started to growl at her but didn't move at all.  
Melaney began to chuckle at that "Don't worry I'm only helping out" She says as she came closer to them.

The dragon then looked at her with curious eyes seeing she's caring food and a bucket wit something in it. "Here is some food and water for you, you did well by protecting my son" Says melaney as she put the bucket and the meat down in front of the dragon who looked a bit confused at her.

"It's oke bud you can eat now to get back your energy for a bit" Says Danny as he patted the dragons head. Toothless started to eat the meat after he ate he drank the bucket clean empty and started purring satisfied.

Melaney came closer to Danny and gave him something to eat and drink. "You where live on TV with him" Says his mother with a smile on her face.

"I noticed the news reporters following me with everything they could and even the hunters where glaring at me even when they knew they can't shoot at us by seeing me on his back" Smiled Danny as he started to eat.

"One thing is for sure you have to get your things you can't stay here" She says. "I already noticed at the moment that the army is trying to find me after all wanting Toothless dead" Says Danny.

"I see then I will get your thing high needed things for you rest while you can for now because this is only the beginning" Says melaney.

"Mom how do you know al of this you even talked about the dragons before they appeared for the first time." Asked Danny curious. "Danny all I can tell you is that our family line has been protecting the dragons for centuries ever since this one here appeared in our family for the first time." Says Melaney.

"I don't understand mom you seem to know Toothless better than I do" Says Danny confused. "You named him Toothless? That's the same name your ancestor gave this dragon who was the first one to train and ride a dragon. But this dragon has one fake tail fin on his tail after being shot down by your ancestor and lost the ability to fly because of that" Says melaney.

"Wow Toothless is older than he appears to be" Says Danny "He is but this is still a young dragon who can be four thousand years old" Says Melaney. "Wow amazing mom I didn't know" Says Danny excited.

"Now rest and stay with him for the night while I get your stuff." Says his mother with a gentle smile on his face. "Oke see you later mom" Answers Danny.

* * *

Melaney entered the house again only by that the door bell rang she had no other choice to answer the door.

"Oh hi miss Haddock, Is Danny somewhere at home?" Asked a boy. "Oh Dave your safe after all come in Danny is in the backyard" Says Melaney with a smile on her face as she let her sons best friend in.

"Oke is it alright if I go search for him? I have to tel him something important" Says Dave. "He's in the cove but be careful he's with the dragon who is resting at the moments and he can be a bit dangerous" Warned melaney. "I already know, I was there when we where surprised by Toothless and Danny kept surprisingly calm and just simply sat down and started to eat as if it's nothing" Says Dave with a smile.

"Well he did the right choice after all that dragon is in our family by generation after generation, Now go find him and tell him what he needs to know" Says melaney as she pushed the boy in the backyard.

As soon that Dave was out of sight she picked up the phone and made some calls to inform the rest of the family about the situation with Danny and Toothless.

After she was done with the phone calls he went to her sons room and packed the necessary thing in a bag like extra clothes and tools after that she went to the basement of the house and grabbed a old wooden box and opened it to reveal a saddle in perfect condition as if it's new.

She grabbed a old cloth and oil and treated the saddle with a nice oiling treatment to make the leather more comfortable for the two. After she was done with the most needed things she grabbed a credit card with enough cash on it saved up just in the case that they had to travel in emergency to keep the dragons safe.

Melaney looked at the clock to see what time it is at the moment only to see it's already 21:45. "It's already late now and the dragon needs more rest" She mutters as she went with the stuff to the cove to see the sun has already set and the sky begins to darken more.

"You sure you want to find a dragon by your self Dave" Asked Danny "Yes I can't leave you alone traveling around the world" Says Dave.

"No Don't do that Dave I need you here in this city to wait for me to return and help me and Toothless out" Says Danny serious. "Are you sure Danny" Answered Dave "Yes I'm sure why would I ask you to wait for my return" smiled Danny as Toothless stood up and looked to Melaney and gave a small excited sound in greeting.

"Oh hey mom your finally here" Says Danny with a smile as his mother came closer to them. "Danny in this bag is everything you need and you also have a credit card to buy supplies that you will need there is enough money for you two" Says Melaney as she grabbed the credit card.

"What I can't take that with me what about you, You need the money mor than I do" Says Danny "Don't worry this is money saved for just in case we need to travel with the dragons you can buy things to help the dragon and if needed buy food for you and your self to survive while traveling." Says Melaney.

"If that's the case then I will take it, But knows the rest of the family about this also?" Asked Danny "Yes they know about this and I also put a map and crossed the lokations where it is safe to rest and land those places are the people who help you out and fend you with everything you will need" Says his mother who is now sniffed of by Toothless.

Danny smiled at toothless action who decided to walk to Danny to give him a big nice wet lick over his face. "Yuck dragon slime" mutters Danny as he wiped the slime of his face.

Dave laughed at this but stopped to laugh as soon as Toothless began to growl in a certain direction. "Who's there come out now!" shouted Danny as he stood next to the dragon.

"I see the beast has regained it's energy after all in such a short time to be killed afterwards" Says a man who held a gun that was pointed at Toothless who growled harder and more threatening.

"Danny put this on him so you have more grip on him and it's safer for you" Says melaney as she handed the saddle to her son who didn't hesitate to put the saddle on Toothless who was standing and waited for Danny to be done.

"What are you doing kid he's my prey to kill and not some pat for little kids" He says "He's not just a pet, He's a family treasure who is passed after generation after generation" Says Danny as he finished the last strap and his bag was handed to him by his mother and Danny jumped on giving Toothless the signal to fly away as fast as possible.

"Oh no you won't escape me kid like I already said that beast is mine and if you don't hand him over this little girl will die" He says with a evil smirk on his face.

"Toothless give him a warning by firing at his feet" Whispers Danny soft to the dragon who shot a small plasma ball at them enough to startle the man to let go of the girl and drop his weapon and Toothless shot another plasma ball and destroyed the weapon with it.

"You gonna pay one day kid and this time with your life" He snarled "Your under arrest Steve Harvensen by trespassing private authority and having kidnapped a innocent girl!" Shouted a voice from behind the man now identified as Steve.

"Danny now go I will handle the rest over here. You can go to your grandfather that's the closest location where you will be safe from hunters like this one" Says Melaney.

"Oke mom I will give you a call when I arrived" Answers Danny with a smile and gave Toothless the signal to shoot in to the skies.

* * *

hey guys I hope you liked this story I did my best and I apology for some mistakes but I did my best to make less as possible!


	2. escape the government

Here is the second chapter after and just like the previous one I did my best on this.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"How are you doing bud?" Asked Danny after an half hour of flying trough the sky.

Toothless shook his head signaling he was getting tired again.

"Just a little more were almost there then we will get a full night of rest" Says Danny as he patted Toothless on the head.

A few minutes later Danny saw his grandpa's house "Oke bud land in the backyard of that house down there" Says Danny as Toothless did what Danny asked and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Goog job Toothless we can rest for now" Says Danny as he came of the dragon as soon as he did a flash light shined in his eyes and Toothless started to growl at that.

"Danny your here already" Says a voice of a old man. "Grandpa can you put out the light this will calm this guy her for a bit" Says Danny.

The man turned of the light and toothless started to relax for a bit but still growled. "Well he's as protective as the story's about him told us and that's a good thing your in good hands after al" Says the man.

"I know Grandpa he's pretty alert and still is" Says Danny with a smile on his face as he approached his grandfather who held out his arms for a good hug.

"Good to see you grandpa" Says Danny as he walked over to the man but was grabbed by his hand with a toothless mouth. "Whaa! Toothless don't scare me like that!" Shouted the boy in surprise.

The man started to laugh but stopped as toothless started to growl and looking the other way. "Hunters we have to get Toothless inside and fast" Says Danny already knowing what's going on. "Good idea Danny come this way" Says the old man as he led Danny and his dragon inside the house.

* * *

"Calm down Toothless we can rest for now we will leave tomorrow night as soon it's getting dark." Says Danny as he patted the dragon.

"Here is some food for him he will need it the most with you traveling in his back to keep him safe" Says the old man. "Jack what's going on?" Asked a voice and Toothless looked up with curious eyes.

"Danny has just arrived with the family treasure" Answered Jack with a gentle voice. "What it's all true that the dragon has bonded with Danny!" She asked.

"I don't know what your talking about grandma but I'm now traveling to keep him safe from hunters" Says Danny with a smile as Toothless stood up from his place and walked over to the woman and gave her a nice slimy lick al over her face in greeting.

"I see you haven't changed much" She chuckled. "I don't know what Toothless has with licking but it's a kind of disgusting and smells fishy" Says Danny as he sighed.

"I see you named him Toothless that's a well fitting name for this dragon" She says with a smile as she scratched the dragon on his sweat spot and collapsed out of joy as if he was in heaven.

"Well at least he's a big softy under al those scales" Mutters Danny soft. Toothless looked up at him with some what glaring eyes as if to say "Hey your softer then I am!" Danny chuckles at that "Don't worry about that bud I didn't mean it that way." Says Danny and scratched the dragon.

"Your beginning to understand him and you've met him just today?" asked Jack surprised.  
Danny looked confused as Toothless huffed for a moment.

"What do you mean by understanding him I only guessing what he says" Says Danny.  
Jack smiled "That's a good beginning of understanding each other but you will soon get close enough to each other and you will read each others thoughts and than your bond will become stronger and your life will extend two times longer than a normal human" Says Jack as Danny looked at him in disbelieve but also confused.

"That part of living two times longer is true, My father in law or as known as your mothers grandfather" Says Jack "Grandpa where is he then" Says Danny curious "He died on the day when the first dragon appeared and was killed" Answers Danny's grandmother with a sad expression.

"I see..." Says Danny looking at toothless who also looked sad and seemed to mis his first rider/protector. "It's oke bud I don't blame you for anything" Says the teen as he scratched the dragon.

"You two need to rest now tomorrow we will talk further" Says Jack. "Sounds like a good idea I now notice how tired I am" Says Danny as Toothless stood next to Danny signaling him to take of the saddle that is still on is back "Oke I'm on it" Says Danny as he chuckled.

As soon as the saddle was of Toothless back he pulled Danny to the ground and plopped behind Danny and covered him with his wing soon Danny fell in a deep peace full sleep.

* * *

Next morning.

Danny was eating breakfast while Toothless was making fun of Jack by pushing him with his snout. "Cut it out Toothless, It's getting annoying." Says Jack to the dragon.

Danny only smiled at that "Don't worry we're going tonight and Toothless seems to be bored and since I'm eating and your not he's inviting you for some fun" Says the teen much to Jack annoyance of the dragons playfulness.

"Well at least he let's me alone" Says his grandmother with a smile as she has a bucket of fish and a bucket of water for the dragon and set it down. "Here you go Toothless I know it isn't much but I don't have much at the moment and you will get the rest before leaving" She says with a smile as the dragon walked up to her as she set the buckets down for the dragon who waited until he got approval from het to start eating.

"Well atleast he has manners" Says Jack with a smile as he sees the dragon start eating after the signal given to him.

"Well I'm the one who has to keep him safe after all so I'm glad that our ancestor has learned him some manners at that point despite he's a dragon" Says Danny with a smile on his face as he finished his breakfast.

"Oh is it alright if I give mom a call to let her know that we're safe for now?" Asked Danny "Go ahead boy you know the way around here" Says Jack as he smiled at his grandson who ran of at his words to make a call to his mother.

* * *

Danny saw the phone and dailed the number and let the phone ring waiting for answer.

"Hello menaney speaking here." Came the familiar voice from the other side "Hey mom how did it go last knight after that hunter was caught?" Says Danny nervous.

"Those stupit agents let him go after you frew of and informed the army that you escaped with the dragon and all they even keep a close aye one me for now because I helped you out" She answers.

"Well At least is toothless very allert on everything the smalest sound makes him growl for a moment even he's inside the house" Says Danny "Well that's good to hear Danny. But you still need stay on guard and don't drop it never" Says his mother. "I know mom I'm keeping Toothless close to me just in case and he's eating now and gandpa and grandma are keeping an eye on him for now while I'm calling you" Says Danny.

"Still you need to be on guard and the army is still searching and they say they will expect you to fly out again tonight they even have the satalites on infraroad alert to spot you anywhere you may be hiding" Says his mother.

"I didn't think they would go that far but how are we going to cover and block the infraroad camera's from the satalithes and anything else" Asked Danny.

His mother wanted to answer then a door bell rang "Go get it first mom maybe is it Dave" Says Danny. "Oke I'll be back" She says as he after that heard a soft click of putting down the phone but on a way for danny to hear of what is happening.

"Good morning miss Haddock we have orders to arrest you for helping out a criminal who's helping out a dragon" Says the man in a serios tone. "What do you mean by criminal that boy who's flying on a dragon is my own son what has he done to make him a criminal" She says confused "That dragon has killed a lot of people and that dragon is your sons who's responsible for it to take control of it and he dind't hold it back witch is called upon murder" Says the agant in a serious tone.

"My son met the dragon yesterday on a field trip how is it possible that he's responceble for what the dragon does to defent himself as he's been hunted down" Says Melaney.

"SILENCE WOMAN WE'RE NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOUR LIES ABOUT THE CRIMES YOUR SON DID BY DEFENDING HIM" Shouted the agent and some metal clicking sounded and soon after the same sound.

"WHO EVER LISTENS NEVER GIVE IN TO THEM AND NEVER GIVE UP AND STAY SAFE!" Shouted Melaney hard enough to signal Danny that his mother is arrested by the government.

Danny put down the phone and dailed the number of his best friend who personaly answered "Hello Dave here" "Good Dave listen well what I tell you right now. My mother is just arrested with a fake discuse of me a murder of people with a dragon. You have to be carefull too for the government I think they do this to lure me out. All I can say to you grab your stuff and get to the woods thirth mountain fourt cave and wait there I will come and pick you up with toothless and I will bring you to a safe place somewhere and don't let anyone know where your going thet them think your going to school" Says Danny

"Oke thanks for the warning Danny I have already packed my stuff for just in case" answers Dave "Good I see you there" Says Danny cut of the line.

* * *

"Danny what's that about?" Asked Jack curious as he came over and over heard something. "The government is going to be annoyed because of that Toothless has killed then people and they had a sick excuse to arrest her for helping a criminal who's a murder" Answered Danny annoyed.

"Well that is a problem since you're appeared live on TV and that will be unavoidable people will fear you at sight" Says Jack as he sees his grandson look more annoyed than he already is.

"That's not the only problem they've set up satellites with infra road on it to spot us easier at night" Says Danny with a sigh. "There is one way to cover that up and block it." Says Jack with a smirk on his face. "What are your planning?" Says the pissed teen.

"Stay low to the ground as much as possible and you also keep low on the dragon" Says Jack. "I see no flying but running on the ground as much as possible unless there's a hunter or army searching for us?" Says Danny "Yes but if they're too close hide under the dragons wing and make sure the dragon blends in the nature so the won't notice him too fast" Says Jack.

"That means we need to make a cover for toothless to fit in and also to make them comfortable for Toothless" Says Danny as he looked at the said dragon who pocked his head trough the door with big curious eyes as if to say "What's going on?"

"Big problems bud it's the government" Answers Danny as Toothless growled at that in agreement. "I know but first we need to make you a cover to blend you in the forest more" Says Danny as he walked up to the dragon and scratched him for a bit.

"Let's get to work" Says Jack as he walked to the garage with Danny and Toothless following.

* * *

Two hours later.

"So we're finally done with the cover for Toothless" Says Danny as he sighed after trying his best to keep the dragon put witch is an impossible task.

They finally used a bucket of fish to put on the cover on the dragon who than sat like a puppy waiting for a snack.

"Well that isn't so bad is it Toothless here's your fish" Says Jack laughing as he gave the dragon his well deserved fish who happily digs in. "Sometimes he's like a overgrown puppy or a cat and most of the time he's like a let me think of him as a kitten who's following a round and at the same time a big guard dog with a spike collar" Says Danny as he smiled.

"That's a good thing he's like that he's very alert when danger is around it will come in handy when you pick up that friend of yours" Says Jack as he ruffles Danny's brown hair.

"Your right Grandpa that can indeed come in handy but why must we cover Toothless in a self blending cloth to cover him up" Says Danny. "I was your ancestors idea and he's also the one who created this stuff and all I can say is that the government wants al this in there hands an use it for there own benefits." "That's why they are after Toothless and me?" Says Danny shocked. "Yes they are and all they want is more power than they already have in there hands." Says Jack serious.

"I see, But... how can I get help against the government who wants more power than it already has" Says Danny "Simple keep traveling go to the north to the lands of the vikings who ever lived there go to Berk there you will get help to fight back" Says Jack serious.

"Thanks for the advise grandpa but how far is it from here" Says Danny nervous. "It's in Europe and Toothless knows the way up there like it's his backyard" Says Jack.

"Well I need to pick up Dave now then I will come back to get the rest of my stuff and make sure they won't notice that you're hiding us" Says Danny. "Don't worry Danny and if that's the case here's the reserve key of the house of the backyard" Says Jack with a smile on his face.

"Oh my your going already?" Says Danny's grandmother surprised. "Yes I have to pick up a good friend of mine" Says Danny "Will you comeback soon?" She asked worried. "That's what I'm planning after I have my friend with me to get my stuff and that to go in to the woods to find a hiding place for the night" Says Danny "Oke be careful then and see you soon" she says as she handed him a small back with some snacks and drinks for the trip.

"Thanks grandma." Says Danny as he gave her a hug. Soon Toothless stood ready waiting for him outside as if knowing he has also help a friend in need.

"I'l be back as soon as I can and be careful for the government they are tricky" Warned Danny his grandparents. "We will thank you for the warning, Now go your friend is waiting for you" Says Jack with a smile on his face as he watched his grandson jump on the dragon who quickly flew just above the trees just in case they would be attacked they could go hiding in the woods.

* * *

As Dave arrived at the cave that Danny said he would be picked up he looked around and noticed that this place is the same place where they always camped when they where younger.

"Man this place brings out old memories of childhood." Mutters Dave as he entered the cave and walked deep in enough not to be seen by outsiders who might walk by and also hunters that are creeping around who might be hunting for dragons.

As dave was just out of light and sight he heard a growl next to him and looked in the direction and noticed a red dragon who glared at him.

"You don't have to worry about me at all I won't hurt you after al since my friend and his dragon will be picking me up soon enough I would appreciate some company after all if you don't mind" He says to the dragon who seemed to look surprised at him and stopped growling.

"Well I'm going deeper before the hunters sees us in here and we will see them sooner they they see us after all" Says Dave and walked in further as the dragon crawled after him to Dave's surprise.

Soon after a few meters of walking decided Dave they where deep enough and he was right as at that moment a few hunters came in sight walking up in the front of the cave.

"We better stay quiet before they notice us in here or we would end up as trophies for the hunters like our heads will hang at the wall of a living room" Whispers Dave as he sees the dragon shiver at the taught as he watched the hunter walk past the cave talking about hunting down dragons.

Just before they stood before the cave a small dragon crawled past and was immediately killed by one of of the hunters. "Hey look Steven looks like we won't go home empty handed after all and I heard the meat of this kind is better than beef" Says the one who shot the little dragon.

"Well looks like we'll having dragon stew tonight" Says the other one as he laughed as he put his hand on the shoulder of his companion. "Well lets go see what we can get any other dragon today and maybe a bigger one like those that set them self on fire" Says the other one grinning like a idiot and the two walked past the cave as if nothing happened.

Dave saw the dragon shiver in fear. "I know it's scary and what we saw is horrible on how those hunters treat you guys and all I know is that they are wrong for what they are doing to the other dragons." Says Dave as he sat down and watched the dragon turn to him and looked Dave in the eyes as if to say. "You right those people as like brainless beings"

"Maybe your right and some are indeed kind of brainless" Snickered Dave softly and to his surprise the dragon nudged him gently in his hand.

Now it's Dave's turn to be surprised and decided to put his hand on his snout as the dragon started to purr in response and to Dave he got a new few of the dragon who's in front of him. "This is amazing and I like you we could work to gather if you like" He says as the dragon bowed his head down as if to say "I'm yours now, And I will follow you everywhere you go"

Soon heard Dave more people approaching and this time Dave heard them talk about to take a look in the cave. "We need to go deeper in the cave underneath this cave are tunnels to hide in" whispers Dave ad stood up and walked deeper with the dragon following him as if to know that he's safe with his now companion.

"In here look at these prints those are of a dragon and it seems it's still fresh and the looks of it this is a bog one too" Says one of the people as Dave entered a hole big enough for the dragon to go through.

"Sasha, Get the flashlights and let's take a look inside" Says a male voice as Dave led the dragon to another hole and entered it and the dragon followed him.

"Let's hide in here behind those rocks over there" Says Dave as the dragon looked at him surprised "Don't look at me like that I just happen to come here when I was a child with my best friend" Says Dave ad walked over to the rocks and waited for the dragon to come over to crawl next to him.

"Wow This is amazing in here it's like a maze." Says a Female voice. "Sasha Let's not go any deeper we might get lost around here." Says the male voice. "I know, I know, So don't be a baby I've marked everything where we walked past so we won't get lost or something" Says the female named Sasha.

"Have you seen that on TV yesterday?" Says the Male voice as he shined in the cave room where Dave and the dragon are hiding. "I've see it. A boy was riding on a black dragon trough the city with a lot of hunters and police on his tail" Says the girl who came in sight to gather with the male.

Dave looked surprised to see the man who looked familiar and to his shock he immediately knows who he is. "That kid is my little brother I don't know how he came in touch with the dragon but all I know he's always been different from the other kids around his age and my mother seemed to know more about his and always told me he would be the one to change the world." he says.

"What that kid is your brother that's crazy and that kid is crazy to jump on a dragon and also to manage to escape from the government and we all know that the government is now hunting them down." Says the girl "They are indeed hunting him down they even arrested my mother with a excuse she helped out a murderer to escape" He answers.

Dave's eyes widen at this as he hears the disappointed jet afraid voice of his friends older brother.

Soon flapping sounded as if entering the cave. "Dave I'm here to get you I know your there!" Shouted the well known voice making the two turn and walk up to the entrance of the cave.

"AAHHH A DRAGON THER'S NO WAY OUT!" Shouted Sasha in panic "Sasha calm down a bit! We're not trapped at all." Says the other. "We are trapped look there's another dragon and hey is that a kid next to it?" She says.

"WTF! Is happening here!" Shouted the male. "Ah Dave looks like your bonded with a dragon now" Says the voice from the first dragon. "Yep looks like it he seems to like me and he's like a giant cat" He says as he approached the first dragon who seemed to be happy to see Dave again.

"Seems like they all are and Toothless is a big softy after all but we need to go now. There are hunters on our tail" Says the first dragon as he looked the two panicked people between them.

"It would be nice if you let those two get away first before we're going" Says Dave as he eyed the two. "Hey kid where did you come from" Says the male as Dave turned to him "Oh I was just hiding from you to protect my dragon over there" Answer Dave as he grinned.

"Well we need to go Dave" Says the voice from the dragon who exited the cave and his face came in few. "Danny is that you?" Asked the male as he also exited the cave as he approached the dragon with a kid on top of it.

"Long time no see Lennard and yes it's me and no one else but I have to go. I have to protect this one and also my best friend" Says Danny with a sad look on his face and toothless started to growl all of a sudden and glared to the bush.

"Dave get on your dragon we need to go there are hunters close by!" Warned Danny as Dave did what Danny told him to do the dragon seemed surprisingly calm but also knowing he would be safe with them.

"Dragon in sight! And it's a big one!" Shouted a voice who had noticed them already.  
Soon the hunters came in sight. "Shit! This will be a lot pain in the ass" Says Danny with a sigh.

"I'm ready to go Danny." Says Dave as his dragon approached them. "Well oke we're going now and you two better go hide for now while we distract the hunters from getting you" Says Danny who patted his dragon who shot up in the sky with Dave on his dragon following him.

"Shit they got away and they're too high to shoot down and those dragons also kidnaped two kids so we won't shoot" Says a hunter as his other companions spoke a very colorful language.

* * *

"They don't seem to follow us after al" Says Dave as he looked behind them. "They won't follow us because we're to high for them but we need to be lower soon because we will arrive a government territory and we need to go around it low to the ground so they won't notice us" Says Danny ad he looked to Dave who's now next to him.

"Well we where seen by your brother and his girlfriend" Says Dave "No that is his wife or as know as my sister in law who I haven't seen much" Says Danny.

"DRAGONS TWO OF THEM!" shouted a voice under them. "Now what more hunters?" Asked Dave annoyed. "No they aren't hunters or else Toothless would fly higher by now before we neared over them." Says Danny serious. "I see well let's wave to them" Says Dave as he grinned and started to wave at the people below them who looked at them with shock.

"Well there expressions are priceless after all as soon they saw us on the dragons" Says Danny who also ginned like a idiot. The red dragon seemed to sigh as if to say "Oke I was right people are idiots after all"

"What is it with you complaining about people that you think of idiots" Says Dave as he glared playfully at the dragon. "Don't worry we're just fooling around for a bit" Says Danny as he laughed at the dragons expression who snorted for a bit.

"Oke we're close we need to lower more to the ground while we do that you must stay low no matter what" Says Danny now turning serious.

They lowered close to the ground and maneuvered trough the woods and trees and also rocks and also slowed down in speed and sped up in open places but stayed close to each other and once Danny signaled to go higher in the sky to see how far they where above the trees they soon saw the government base.

"Wow, Never taught they would place a base around here" Says Dave. "I knew it al a long they would be hiding a top secret base around here" Says Danny soft and dove down in the woods as they hid.

"My mom might be there but we can't do anything for now we need to get stronger before we will fight back" Says Danny knowing they won't be a mach for them.

"How did you know all of this Danny" Asked Dave. "I'll explain later we need to be quiet now because we would be nearing hunters soon let your dragon glide just above the trees" Says Danny as he feels his dragon going higher in the sky and started to glide just above the trees.

Dave followed soon. "Those damn hunters are a pain in the ass and very annoying" Mutters Dave soft. "Dave silent and look down to the ground I see a big group of hunters down there" Says Danny soft as he pointed to the ground and Dave looked shocked at the number of hunters.

Danny made a small sound to get his friend's attention and pointed left then before him. Dave looked at the directions where he pointed then he got the message he nodded at that and want to the right to gather as if they knew each others thoughts.

* * *

I made a hunter shoot down a small dragon while Dave was watching helpless. That small dragon was a terrible terror if you guessed it right and the red dragon is a nightmare well who's now Dave's dragon. I also made this chapter with some known yet unknown history on Danny family side.


	3. Bonds

Once the two made a turn to the right they sped up for a bit to avoid the hunters a bit more.

"Danny look ahead I see something suspicious over there" Says Dave who saw a small building. "Don't worry about that one it's empty and nobody's there so it's safe" Says Danny

"What was that for building anyway" Says Dave "Don't know Dave but all I can tell you that it's empty" Answers Danny as they flew over the empty building what indeed looked like that there hasn't been anyone for years like it's forgotten or something.

"That building can come in handy when we go further to the north" Says Danny as they passed it then soon they saw a house that of his grandparents.

"Land in the backyard over there it's safe to go there since it's the house of my grandparents" Says Danny as he looked at Dave who looked at him "Ehm oke if you say so" He answers and followed Danny to land in the backyard.

As soon they landed they where greeted by Jack who looked surprised at first "I see your friend also has bounded with a dragon" He says with a smile on his face.

"Oh my a extra dragon to feed today and also a extra boy to feed for tonight." Says a female voice. "Already heard more about the situation of mom?" Asked Danny curious.

"I'm afraid not Danny I don't know anything yet and they didn't give a call to inform us" Answers Jack sad. "Well the government has a wrong person on me if they think that they can get the dragons to be killed like they are wild beast" Says Dave sounding pissed.

"What did you see when you where in that cave." Asked Danny curious at his outburst. "I saw a few hunters taking down a small dragon to make a stew out of it" Answers Dave pissed. "Well that are hunters after all they think it's a kind of sport and think they would gain more respect by killing a dragon the bigger they are the more respect they think they would get" Explains Danny.

"All I can say I refuse to hand over this big guy here and I can tell he likes me since the beginning" Says dave as he patted the red dragon who started to purr at the attention.

"What is his name" Asked Danny as he jumped from Toothless and scratched him who also purred. "I was thinking of Red fang" Says Dave as the dragon shook his head as if to say "I won't ever listen to that ridiculous name"

"Well he has a attitude after all what do you think of Hook-fang because of the hooky fangs around his mouth" Suggested Danny who was surprised by a extra slimy lick of the red dragon as approval of the name.

Dave laughed at his friends reaction at the slimy lick. "What have dragons to me with licking me!" He complained and at that Toothless gave him a lick attack as everyone started to laugh.

"Well I have some food for the dragons tho gain some extra energy for the flight tonight" Says Danny's grandmother with a smile on her face as she two crates of fresh fish down for the dragons.

"Wow! That's a lot of fish" Says Dave who looked surprised. "Well dragons eat a lot and they need it to produce fire and also to fly with there big clumsy body's they have" Says Jack.

* * *

After inner Danny and Dave prepared for the flight in the night they where lucky it's cloudy because of the satellites.

"Well before you guys go I have something for you two that will come in handy" Says Jack with two packages in his hand. "What is it Grandpa?" Asked Danny curious.

"This was send by your mother with a letter that says it will block out the satalites and camara's to find you keep it with you all the time and don't lose it" Says Jack.

"Well mom seems to know what to do when it comes to this stuff against the government" Grinned Danny happy but the grin turned in to a frown knowing his mother is framed for a false crime that wasn't committed.

"I know your sad about your mother but she knows what she's doing and keep them busy but you must be carefull you know that the government does everything to get what they want and they want Toothless into there hands and keep him as a weapon and that's why you have to keep him safe at all times" Says Jack.

"Now I know why my mother send me a way to travel around to keep moving so they won't get us" Says Danny as he patted his dragon who was still eating his fish.

"I hope you also stay safe and I wish the same for your friend" Says Jack as he ruffled the teens hair with a smile on his face. "Thanks sir I wish you also stay safe" Says Dave with a grin on his face.

As soon the dragons had eaten there fish Danny grabbed his bag and jumped on Toothless and Dave did the same with Hook-fang. "Danny let us know when you arrived in europe so we know that your safe." Says Jack "I will grandpa. And thank you for your help when we get the chance we give you a visit" Says Danny as he waved and flies away together Dave and his dragon following him.

* * *

After two hours of flying with the dragons Danny and Dave decided to land in the woods that are over grown with trees and other things that are growing there at the moment.

"Ah! Finally I can stretch my legs for a moment." Says Dave as he jumped down from his dragon who's also glad that he can rest for a moment.

"For you easy to say but in my case I'm sitting in a split for two whole hours in a row so you don't need to complain at that" Says Danny as he walked for a bit to ease his muscles from the flying.

"Well Want to drink for a bit?" Says Dave as he handed a bottle of water to his best friend. "Thanks I needed that at this moment" Says Danny as he accepted the bottle of water and drank from it.

"Oops I'll will be back in a moment for a leek" Says Dave and ran to a tree and hid behind hit and Danny heard a zipper and soon after that "AAHH What a relief" Was heard Danny also looked for a tree anda also went for his relief.

As soon they where done and went back to the dragons who seemed to relax of for a moment shot Toothless his up and started to growl out loud. "Shit hunters we need to go" Says Danny and jumped on his dragon as Dave did the same.

The dragons didn't need to be told that they need to shoot up in the sky and soon they heard voices "Dragons two of them!" "It's no use they are to fast seems they already noticed us before we saw them"

Danny and Dave sighed in relief as they got away just in time. "Well that was a close one" Says Dave as he grinned "Well it's thanks to Toothless who's constantly on full alert and notices the enemies in time before they are too close" Says Danny as het gave the dragon a pat on his head who purred in response.

"Well at least he appreciates a pat on his head for alerting us when hunters are close by" Says Dave with a smile. "Well I'm glad that he doesn't shoot fire at them at the moment he notices them" Says Danny.

"Me to and I still can't belief they want the dragons all dead only because they defend them self" Says Dave as he gave a sad look in his face.

I seems like these two dragons are used to humans and know when they form a danger and when not" Says Danny "What do you know about Toothless" Asked Dave "All I know is that Toothless is our family treasure and is being protected from generation to generation under the guide lines of my ancestor who lived through centuries and who seemed to be a viking" Says Danny.

"Well I didn't know that vikings still excisted and that in the 21st century" Laughed Dave. As Hook-fang and Toothless seemed to growl at what Dave said about vikings.

"What I only said That I didn'y know they excisted and only laughed because I'm amused that vikings are still excisting" Says Dave back to both dragons as they seemed to laugh at him as if making fun of Dave.

At this Danny laughed as well as he sees Daves head drop a bit. "It's not FUNNY!" Remarked Dave as Danny laughed more.

"Well at least everyone's laughing and making fun of me..." Says Dave as he sighed.

"Well Dave look it at the bright side the dragons are making fun of you and not me for what reason ever and that makes it funnyer to make more fun of you and you know we had good intentions with it." Says Danny "Yeah... Good to know that but it's still not FUNNY FOR ME!" Says Dave as he shouted the last part.

"He look! There's a town over there" Says Danny as he pointed on front of them.

"Well what should we do go around it or go over it" Says Dave. "I thing we should go around the town and hide the dragons close to the town so we can get some suplies and food for to knight" Says Danny as Toothless purred in aproval.

"Sounds great and while we're gone there well be a hunter and shoots them down." Says Dave. "Most hunters are stupit enough not to look in the trees and since dragons can fly away there won't be necesary to worry the dragons where hidden for centuries very well untill they desided to come out" Says Danny.

"It looks like they had help for those centuries or else they hadn't hidden for so long in the middle of know where" Says Dave. "I think your right and two days after the first dragon found and killed my mom and I got a message that my father died after an accedent and was in such bad shape they didn't want to show his body to us" Says Danny.

That's weird don't you think? And now we're traveling on dragons." Says Dave as pointed to a cave what seemed a nice hiding place for them. "Good spot. and now you say so it's indeed weird and I now start thinking there's more with the dragond and my family line than what I think" Says Danny.

"And the true reason why they arrested your mother after you escaped with Toothless" Says Dave as he sees Danny prepared for landing in front of the cave.

"We need to find out and what's truly happened with my father and dragons and the connestions with the government and also find out the past of my family and where my dad came from" Says Danny as he got of the dragon who now started to nudg with his snout to Danny.

"What is it Toothless." Says Danny as he patted the dragon on the head. Toothless looked in the cave then to hin and back to the cave. "You want me go in the cave now?" Asked Danny. Toothless gave his puppy eyes to Danny who could't resist "Oke Dave I think Toothless wants to show me something in the cave" Says Danny.

"Oke I'll wait here for you" Says Dave as he waved while watching the two dissapear in the cave.

* * *

Danny held his hand on the head of Toothless to be sure he won't loose him and because he will besure he won't bump onto something and all of a sudded the dragon stopped.

"What is it Toothless I can't see anything" Says Danny and Toothless pulled his head from his hand and pressed his head on Danny's head.

Danny's eyes widen at the sudden action of the dragon and is about to protest when fisions of his father appeared he was surounded by dragons.

Danny also sees Toothless appear and tackles him playful.

_ "Hahaha Toothless you never chainge don't you" he says while smiling. "We've been togather for centuries and we had to leave everyone behind to protect the other dragons and you know that you don't have much time left to live Hiccup I can't keep you alife any longer" Says a unknown voice. _

_"I know Toothless I know and knew it since my youngest son was born" Says his father.  
Toothless sniffed "You always keep talking about your youngest son his name is Danny if I remember it right" Says the unknown voice._

_"Yes his full name is Danny Hiccup Haddock and he's a smart boy and much more he also hates fighting and is far diffrent from my long lost kids I ever had and something tels me you will live longer than I do. Toothless when I'm gone look for my son and protect him for me and take him to berk" Says his father "I do my best Hiccup but what am I to the rest of the family everyone says I'm the family treasure" Says the unkown voice._

_"Your indeed a treasure..." "Did you hear that Hiccup?" Says the voice "Yeah I heard that and I think they finally found us" Says the man. _

_"Hiccup what are you doing!" Shouted the voice in panic. "Toothless thake everyone out of here and search for Danny keep him safe and I'm sure he also will keep you safe" H says "I don't want to leave you alone I not untill I see you go in peace." "I know bud but my time has finaly come I also feel responcible to make sure the dragons won't be slaughered especialy you Toothless" He says._

_"No! I refuse to leave you alone to keep them away from the other dragons" Says the voice. "Then hide until I die then maku sure you take every dragon out of here" He says as he scratched the dragon under his jaw making the dragon purr for one last time._

_"Remeber Toothless I never leave you where ever you are. When you find Danny take him to the cave where we first set our feet in when we started to understand each other for the first time use the same on him on the same place as you did with me. You may not understand why I choose my youngest son for you but you will understand soon enough after you get to know him and everything is set for him to survive" He says._

_"If you say so Hiccup but I still can't fly on my own with out you on my back." "That's why I have made this for you it's the same system I used on our first snogeltok and flew away to find my hat I lost that morging" He says._

_"Now I remember I was still kind of childish" Says the voice. "You where still a child at that time while I thought you where a full grown dragon" Says the man as he smiled at the memory._

_"Well You came at me while you where still a kid your self" Chuckled the voice._

_"Come here with your tail so I can put this on so you can fly away and get the dragons safe out of here" He says "Oke if you say so but I still refuse to leave you" Says the voice._

_"I know big baby and I won't leave you and you know that" He says with a smile on his face. "Well let's get it over with and see who found us after so much years" Says the voice._

_Hiccup and Toothless hid in a large tree and sees beneath the roots of the tree soldiers walking into the valey of the dragons. "Toothless stay hidden here I try to make them leave" Says Hiccup as the dragon nodded and with that Hiccup jumped down infornt of the soldiers._

_"I request you to leave this is private property and a protected nature reserve" Says Hiccup clear. "Who are you" Says the commander suspisious at Hiccup's sudden appearence. "You don't want to know young man" Says Hiccup._

_"You have the guts to call me young man while your look like a kid your self." Says the man. "Oh really I've seen more things than you have and have lived longer than you ever will live" Says Hiccup._

_"You sound like a old man kid" Says the commander as the soldiers started to laugh at him and that was a signal for the dragons who ar hiding in the valey of the dragons to get a way as the last one came out he was captured by one of the soldiers and killes the animal who didn't have the chance to fight back._

_Hiccup's eyes widen at that. "Why did you do that he was only trying to escape from here!" "None of your business kid" Says the commander who prepared to shoot him down. "Toothless! Here by I will break our bond!" Shouted Hiccup and Toothless escaped unnoticed and heard a gun shot._

_Three days later Toothless came back and found Hiccup dead killed with a bullet trough his skull with glassy eyes that where frozen with pain and Toothless knew why he broke the bond with him to keep him a life._

"So that happened with my father he's killed by the government" Says Danny as his knees buckled and fell down on the ground and tears bursted out of his eyes and cried.

Toothless put his wings around Danny and crooned with encouraging sounds to comfort the boy.

An hour later Danny finally calmed down only sniffed now and then. "Toothless... What you just showed me I shocking to see that my so called ancestor not my ancestor is but my very own father but how come he lived so long trough the centuries" Says Danny.

Toothless puts his head on his. "Because the bond we shared allowed him to live trough the centuries all tough he suffered for so long seeing people come in his life and go out of his life and he became a grumpy old man after long years until he met your mother and married her he became his old self again and when he told me that you was born he acted like a teen him self like when I met him for the first time after he shot me down from the sky but I'm great full to him and if he didn't the dragons wouldn't exist anymore in this century." Says the same voice that what wondered Danny he heard before.

"Toothless is that your voice?" Asked Danny. "Yes that's my voice indeed. But do you understand what I told you that your grandfather has passed away about a thousand years ago" Says Toothless.

Danny sighed "Man my dad is a real old man after all and unique old if I have to be honest of that" He says with a smile.

"Yes and his time was almost up he already had to go" Says Toothless with a sad croon.  
Danny sighed "So what are we going to do from now on now I know you can talk and Dave would freak out if he finds out when he hears your voice" Says Danny as he snickered at the imagination of his best friends expression.

"You don't have to worry about that Danny he won't hear us" Says Toothless as he purred satisfied. "I have something to ask you... What kind of bond did you have with my father to allow him to live that long" Says Danny curious.

"A bond of partnership it's one of the strongest bonds you can have with a dragon. It's common that this bond is made between dragons but is also is written in the past that human and dragon are connected with this bond some where made to safe a life and some are made out of friendship and experience of life but the bond we made was because we didn't had a choice he had to survive even taught we had no food and water for days while we where traveling Hiccup became weaker and weaker with the day I had no choice to bring him to this cave and create the bond with him to safe his life" Says Toothless.

"Oke then well let's make that bond with each other Toothless and I think my father wanted this also and I know somehow will safe our asses for a lot of times" Says Danny as he grinned like a idiot.

"Your just like your father Danny and I'm sure he would be proud of you... but are you sure you want to creat the bond with me?" Says Toothless. "I'm sure of it Toothless" Says Danny with a smile.

With that Toothless stepped away for a bit and blows a gentle flame over Danny who was surprised at this an the flame gave him a mark on the inside of his hand that looked as the same mark his father had on his left chest.

"The bond has been made it can not be broken by anyone but only of those who share the bond can break it even only with a good reason like your father broke the bond to protect me and everyone else" Says Toothless.

"So can I also understand other dragons since we share the bond to gather?" Asked Danny as he feels the mark on the inside of his hand. "It depends on you Danny" Answers Toothless with a smile.

"I think we need to go back to Dave and knowing him he don't have much patience to wait for so long and we need to get some food for everyone in the town here close by" Says Danny "Your right Danny we you need to get the food but I'm afraid it won't be that easy for you to get the fish al the way here from the shop" Says Toothless worried.

Danny sighed "What about you go hunting for your own food?" He says. "Well It's been a while since I had pork or deer for dinner and Hook-fang would't mind that at all since he's the one who likes it the most like I prefer fish the most" Says Toothless amused.

"Okey the problem is solved, Now let's go before Dave get's crazy or something" Says Danny as he grinned and walked with Toothless out of the cave and be tackled to the ground by Dave.

Danny Snickered at his behavior "Hey calm down your acting like a toddler" He joked.

Dave got of Danny and helped his friend back to his feet. "What took you two so long and what's that mark on the inside of your hand?" Says Dave as he noticed the mark.

Toothless shook his head "It's better he doesn't have to know yet Danny he's not ready for the bond and Hook-fang says the same but you can tell him that this mark is proof of the bond you share with me" Says Toothless.

"Well Dave in the Toothless and I formed a bond with each other and this mark is the proof of it" Says Danny as he showed the mark and also took a good look at it him self.

"Cool that's amazing!" Exclaimed Dave in awe. "Is it possible I can form that same bond with Hook-fang?" He asked. "It is possible but Toothless and Hook-fang are saying your not ready for it yet" Says Danny as he looked at the dragons who nodded at what he's saying.

"I see... But don't leave me out of it of what they are saying to you!" Says Dave.

"But don't blame me if they are going to make fun of you" Snickers Danny as he watched his expression from disappointment to sulking. The dragons snickered at this "Well he takes it better than we taught" Sounds a new voice.

"Well at least knows Danny we're going to make fun out of that boy but we need to be gentle with him or else we got a angry Danny and he's the son of Hiccup and you know how dangerous Hiccup could be when he was angry" Says Toothless as he shuddered at the taught and Hook-fang did the same.

"Don't let me remember that he had thrown you over his skinny shoulder after Snotloud pulled a joke with him and you landed on the poor human and you didn't have any control of the fall and the boy was down for two years and ever since he wet his pants after he saw Hiccup" Says Hook-fang at the memory.

"Oh great the dragons are sharing of my dad being scary..." Mutters Danny as he dragged Dave with him. "Danny where are you going?" Asked Toothless. "Shopping for food and supplies and extra water for when we go over the ocean to Asia" Says Danny.

"Oke be careful you two we are going to hunt!" Says Toothless ad he dragged Hook-fang with him who was about to protest.

Toothless watched the two go into the village to get the supplies they need.

* * *

Oke this chapter is done! I hope you liked it!


End file.
